


Wandering Eternally

by Is_A_Zombie



Category: NG Life
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is_A_Zombie/pseuds/Is_A_Zombie
Summary: Old stories of NG Life I came across while clearing my files, instead of deleting them forever, I’m going to reupload here.Some unfinished.Enjoy.





	1. Forever?

When the sun set the temperature dropped dangerous over the city, the evening also brought icy winds that could chill a person to their bones; dark clouds still heavy with snow stretched over the skies.

Through these clouds the full moon's rays tried to break forth, some of the silvery light managed to do this leaving beauty trails descenting to the earth.

One young man braved this winter's night for the sake of his aching heart.

In an empty car park, outside of a small theatre stood twenty-two year old Saeki Keidai; dressed in a long black trench coat with his hands in the pockets, as he shifted from foot to foot. With each breathe white vapour could be seem in front of Keidai's mouth, as he took a breathe inwards the freezing air filled his lungs causing it to become almost painful.

White dry strains run from Keidai's eyes down his cheeks to his chin, his tears had become frozen by the wind and sore his face feeling a little sore to touch. Taking his hands put of the pockets Keidai brought them up and covered his face over; he dug his long fingers into his eye sockets, and rubbed away the remains of his moment of weakness, from the rest of his face. Keidai felt that he had done enough crying for this lifetime.

Sighing Keidai took his hands away slowly and just let them drop heavily. The sad man turned around, facing the theatre once more.

On the side of the building was a billboard, advertising their latest play; My Beloved Pompeii. There was a picture of a man dressed in white robes and beautiful black headed woman holding each other, a large mountain was their backdrop.

Keidai swallowed thickly at the sight, and felt cold all over and not because of the coldness of the air around.

Keidai had known that he would be able to watch the ending, it was hard enough when he was in high school, and now with a large budget play, he seemed more real to him.

Keidai smiled a bitter smile, he was one of the co-writer who wrote the painful love story, that ending in death. Together with his girlfriend, they crafted that little play from their high school days, and turned into a best selling book. But Mii had wanted to take it further, and three years after the book's published, it became a must see.

This was the final night of the play being held in this theatre, the opening night had been a big a deal, the fans of the book packed the seats. They were not disappointed.

Mii had talked about tours after that night, wanting to go world wide with My Beloved Pompeii. Mii had wanted to be a play written since she finished high school, and was putting her all into this.

While this play was about Mii's future, it was also about Keidai's past. The whole play was based on his past life that he could recall clearly. Keidai felt by doing this, it was like laying everything to rest completely. Sirix, Keidai's old self, his final wish before he died, had been to never forget the beautiful Pompeii and it's people. More than anything Sirix had not wanted to lose the memories of the ones he loved, he wanted others to remember the love Sirix held for the lovely Serena, and the important friendship Sirix shared with Loleus.

Keidai said goodbye to Sirix, he now slept deep within, coming out only went Keidai wented or needed with events. Keidai lived, no longer in the past, but in the present; Mii was firmly by his side the whole time.

Keidai took a step forwards, but stopped as he saw Mii standing by the entrance staring at him with a gently smile playing on her lips; smiling back he began walking forwards once more, heading for the woman he loved.

Mii came out into the coldness, to greet him half way, as came together they wrapped their arms around each other holding each other tight; Mii rested her head upon Keidai's cold chest sighing lightly as his strong arms held her close.

"Thank you." Sirix said to his best friend, as he fell deeper and deeper into the mind on Keidai.

"You are welcome." Mii rumbled against the coat with a smile, as knew what Keidai meant because he had told her everything. "Have a nice sleep."

Sirix had completely vanished from the depth of Keidai mind, causing the young man to blink and glance around; Sirix had always been there, screaming and shouting in his early life and then whispering softy to him later so. The memories that were still lurking there, was more like a dream than reality.

"Kei-chan." Mii said pulling away from him, in order to see his face, "You okay?"

"Fine." Keidai replied with a small shake to his head, "Just fine."

"Good." Mii said giggling as she pulled right away from him, "Because we're about to face our critics."

Mii was about to turn and go back inside when Keidai stopped her by taking hold of her hand. She stared at his hand and followed up his arm until her eyes reached his face, he looked into her eyes with all seriously.

Keidai dropped down on one knee.

Mii's heart beat slammed against her rib cage as she look down at him, watching silently as he reached within his long cost and revealed a small red box. Keidai's deep brown eyes never left Mii's hazel ones, as he opened the box and lifted up the contents for her to see.

A beautiful silver ring was inside, it had small golden vines and leafs binding round, with a yellow crystal as it centre.

"Mii." Keidai began staring straight into her soul, "In my last life you there always by my side; my dearest friend. Here and now, you have become my life. If this is my last time in this world I want to spend it with you. My whole life with you. And when I die and if I am reborn, I will find you once again even if its just to be by your side."

Mii's face was blank, free of all emotion as she started at the ring and when at Keidai.

Suddenly she laughed out loud, causing the surprised man to be startled. He watched her laughing before smiling with amusement; slowly he climb to his feet, walked to her and place his hand on the small of her back then he lead her towards the door and for the warmth that was inside.

"How long did it take you to think that up?" Mii said through her laugher as she allowed herself of be taken.

"Not saying." Keidai said sticking his nose into the air, and opened the door for her.

"Lame." Mii said as she began laughing fully again.

'Well,' Keidai thought as the heat hit he as he walked into the lobby, 'I kind of guessed you would laugh. But never mind. I'll just have asked her again.'

Keidai gazed down at the box in his hand, it was still open and the ring was still staring up; then it was gone, Mii had grabbed it out of his hand and ran ahead of him, and held the box out of reach as if daring him to take it back.

Smiling Keidai raced after the laughing woman, a few heads turn at the mad pair who were running through the lobby of small but posh theatre.

Keidai grinned as he caught up and wrapped his arms round her middle, she squeaked loudly, and laughed more as she turned in his arms.

"I love you." Keidai mumbled into her ear, causing Mii to shiver, "Now and forever."

Keidai smile at her reaction, Mii had fallen silent. From where he stood behind her, he watched as she pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. Mii turned to him and kissed his lips quickly.

"Don't say forever." Mii said sadly, "Next time, we may not meet."

Keidai dropped his neck into her neck, closing his eyes. Knowing that she was right, but wanted to say it anyway.

"For this life," Keidai said from his place in her next, "I will never stop loving you."

"That sounds a little better." Mii said as she studied the ring on her finger, smiling softy.

This was their future; Keidai and Mii together, for the rest of this life.


	2. Remembrance #1:  Never Forget

  
Sirix Lucretius Fronto stared in disbelief at the broken stairwell he had just ran up; it was now covered with the stones of the walls and roof, a large amount of life's deepest red blood began to flow from the breaks. This told Sirix, that the one who save him and his friend was no longer with the living.

Sirix fell to his knees, screaming the scream of his Lady, this action almost cause his wounded and unconscious friend to fell from his back. As Sirix felt numb as he continued to watch the blood come through, small moans was heard from behind as his best friend Loleus began awakening.

Screams and cries of shock and surprise from the people near by sounded as they watch the skies darken with more of the black smoke that had come from the mountain as it lay its shadow over the City of Pompeii, now it was raining down on its inhabitance a mix of small light stone and large heavier ones and more people cries joined the first.

Loleus at last opened his eyes and glance towards Sirix's face, Loleus had his chin resting on Sirix's shoulder. Once Loleus saw the shock in Sirix's eyes, he followed Sirix's line of vision and gazed at the blood that was beginning to dry fast.

"This is all that remains of our Lady." Sirix voice came out, firm and hard as he held back his tears.

"No..." Loleus manage gasped out through his pain, "This can not be...No."

Loleus screamed at the top of his lungs and reached out toward the broken stairs, it was Sirix who pulled him away, holding him close until he had calmed.

"We flee from this place," Sirix said as he turned and grabbed hold of Loleus shoulders, keeping the other steady, Sirix stared into Loleus eyes."We will return for Serena and flee to the harbour or to the hills. Pompeii, I fear has, come under the wrath of the gods."

" Yes, I agree." Loleus said as he held his wound knowing that he would not live long but for the sake of Sirix's sanity after losing their Lady Aglaia Felix, it was not best to test Sirix mind. Sirix leaned Loleus against a solid wall and start placing clothe over the deep wound. "As soon as it is first light?"

"First light, you say?" Sirix said with a laugh and waved his hand to the dark heavens, "My friend, I have not been away from you more then an hour; it is still day."

Loleus felt a chill run down his shine as he turn his eyes to the skies, just as lightning began to tear through the blackest, still the ones who were walking pass did not see this as a serious, as the only thing they seemed to be doing was finding shelter.

"I am done with this," Sirix said as he moved away and glance at his patch work, and then offered his arm out to his friend, "Yet us leave here."

Loleus gritted his teeth as he climb up to his feet and place his arm round Sirix's neck and together began walking, Loleus was holding one the best he could but he could feel his strength fading as walked down the roads. Loleus turned to face Sirix with his open to speak but closed it again once he saw that Sirix also had injures. Blood slowly came down Sirix's head, shoulder and chest, the reason for Loleus not seeing this before now, was that as quickly as the blood fell a thick layer of dust would covered the red liquid.

Sirix and Loleus walked on through the dark streets in silence, the open source of light were the dim torches and the sudden lightning above, walking was getting harder as he carried on. People were now starting to leave their homes in favour of running for the harbour, this made getting through the large panicking crowds was yet another challenge for the already exhausted gladiators. Still Sirix and Loleus walked on in their pain, which they could handle, as pain was something the pair had grown used this feeling.

"Sirix, leave me." Loleus called out to his friend at last, "Leave me, and hurry to Serena..."

"I shall not leave you," Sirix shouted back not wanting to hear what Loleus had to say, "We shall return together."

"I would love to return together," Loleus said with a smile as he tried to move to head to face Sirix once more but no long could, "I do not think I can move any more."

"Then I shall carry you on my back!" Sirix shouted out this time louder, tears now poured down his dusty cheek leaving marks in their place.

"Sirix ...please..." Loleus said softy, as sadness entered his heart at the sound of his friend agonizing voice.

It was the overwhelming heat that brought Sirix to his knees, the air around him rush pass and change so that he was gasping for breathe. The pain that now came from breathing was too much and he lowed Loleus to the ground as he tried to breathe normally once more. The air shifted again and Sirix took in some air, he broke out into a pain filled coughing fit. Loleus was coughing heavier, only he began coughing up his blood.

Sirix glance down at his dearest friend, who could no longer be recognized through the darkest, dust and blood. Sirix place his arms around Loleus and cradled him closed to his chest, hoping not to breathe in any more of the poison air.

"Look Sirix, the mountain. It also bleed with us." Loleus choked out with a small smile as he tired to returned the embrace Sirix had put him in trying to drew comfort from his own words Sirix lifted his eyes towards the mountain, and where the mountain met the blackness was trails of red, illuminating the mountain's peck, "The gods has not left us, they feel our pain and let the mountain bleed with us..."

"I want to live!" Sirix said as he held Loleus closed to his own, "I want you and Serena to both live. And to be happy. I want …..to be happy."

"You have giving me... more happiness more you will even know..." Loleus said still smiling even though he could no long see his friend face, "...so... please..."

"No. No Loleus!" Sirix screamed and shook his friend shoulders trying to wake him up, "You can not leave me! Wake up! Stay with me!"

"...but I am with you..." Loleus mumbled out with his eyes closed trying to hold on just a little longer, "...I will never leave you...and even if we part...it will be only a short time..no matter where you are...I will become a light and ….go flying to your side..."

It was then Sirix knew he was not going to get out of Pompeii alive nor would he see Serena's smiling face any more. Serena his beloved wife who was waiting somewhere in this endless darkness.

Sirix lost his power and laid down behind his friend, his thoughts ran into each others, as question on why this was happen echoed throughout his mind.

'Was this my doing?' Sirix thought as his breathing began short, sharp breathes, 'I wanted to protect them all and now both my Lady and Loleus are in the depths of Hades as the Greeks talk about.'

Sirix hugged the body of his friend closer and closed his eyes waiting for the darkness to take a firmer hold on him. Sirix cast his mind back to yesterday when the City and its people there laughing and living.

"Is this really how I am to die?" Sirix said aloud as he force his eyes open once again and tried to lift his body, which had been covered by the still falling strange light stone, "No. ...I can not...Not yet.."

Sirix somehow manage to sit up on his knees and glare at the still rumbling mountain with its flashes lightning and its black smoke that continue to fill the heavens.

'If I die, then they shall really die.' Sirix thought as he gritted his teeth and carrying on glaring at the mountain, making an oath within his heart, 'My friends lives inside me. Their lives here and feeling. I shall not erase them. We shall go down to the darkness that is Hades together...even if I rot away...I shall never forget them. I shall not forget...Serena...Wait for me...I am coming with you now...coming you.. see you... once ….more...once more...to see you once more...'

Sirix laid in the darkness, he could not remember when he closed his eyes or when laid down. Was he laying down? Sirix was not sure. Sirix suddenly felt just he was under water, floating endlessness through dark water.

'Where am I? What is this place?' Sirix thought, as for some reason he could not open his mouth to speak, 'Water? Am I in the sea? Why would I be at the sea? I was...What was I doing? Wine? Was I going to fetch some wine? No...Then why am I thinking about red water?'

 


	3. Remembrance #2: Past Shadows

  
Six year old Keidai Saeki peered into the darkness, there was something out there, he knew that something or someone was staring back at him from the eternal blackness. It was then the soft whispers began; the darkness was whispering to him, Keidai did not understand the words that were spoken at him but the voice that there was beautiful, warm and filled with pure love.

Keidai reached out for the darkness wanting the whispering voice. Only for another voice to scream out from the deep shadows, it surrounded him, keeping locked within cold shadowy chains. This pained voice left him feeling hollow inside, causing Keidai to open his mouth and cried out in pain as an emotion with held no meaning to him swallowed him completely.

Falling to his knees and covering his small hand over his face, Keidai started to cry bitterly. How long he cry in the darkness, Keidai had no way of knowing, but as he slowly took his hand away and move his head upwards, he saw that he was up no longer alone.

A strange man stood before Keidai, just watching him. The man stared at Keidai through a odd looking helmet, only one eye was visible and it gazed upon Keidai with a look of pure sadness. Keidai slowly looked the man up and down, most of the man was cover up by the deep red cape, over his chest was as breastplate which was the same colour as the helmet, under that Keidai could make out what seemed to be an white dress.

The man took a step towards Keidai, and Keidai for his part jumped to his feet and turn to run away from this sad, strange man. Keidai, however stopped mid turn, as the lovely whispering came once more, and Keidai looked beyond the man staring into the darkness again. Suddenly behind the man was a dark mountain, at the sight of this Keidai felt fear grip his heart and head throbbed.

The man fell to his knees and placed his hand on his hips, waiting for Keidai to come to him this time. Keidai looked to the kneed man to the dark mountain, for some reason Keidai both hated and loved the mountain.

Taking a deep breathe Keidai looked towards to man and with his right hand in front of him, Keidai moved forwards, walking slowly towards the man with the sad eye. As Keidai walked, the ground began to change, once only blackness, lifeless ground it began green with rich long grass. The skies shifted to the most beautiful clear blue Keidai had ever seen, as he stood before the man. Keidai's hand hovered over the man's heart, and taking eyes off the man and over his shoulder, Keidai gazed at a white city, and then to the mountain. The sight of the mountain took Keidai's air form his lungs, in his short six years, Keidai never seen such a scene of serenity. New smells came next, fragrances both foreign and familiar, the air around him grew warm and the sun suddenly was giving it light over the land.

The whispers sounded and Keidai saw a person standing a little pass the sad man, a woman talking softy to them in words that he could not understand, and blinking Keidai could see that they there under a tree on top of hill.

Keidai's heart pounded against his chest as he look back at the sad man who now had closed his eyes and was waiting for Keidai, at last Keidai move his hand and touch the breastplate. Keidai felt himself being pulled down by nothingness, suddenly Keidai knew who he was and who was the woman standing there.

"Serena...And I am Sirix..." Keidai whispered into the dark room, a lone tear trailed down his cheek as he lay upon his bed. Sitting up Keidai saw that he was morning as soon his mother would come in and wake for for breakfast; as on cue the door flew open and his mother appeared with a bright smile on her face. Keidai sat there in shock as he looked at his mother he had always known, another image over lapped with his vision.

"Good Morning!" Keidai's mother beamed at her son.

"Aria!" Keidai/Sirix shouted loudly as he threw the covers off himself, before him was Sirix's younger sister, Keidai/Sirix could not help but asked, "How are you here?"

"Aria?" Keidai/Sirix's mother/sister asked, tilting her head to the side, "Who is that? Some manga character?"

"Huh … ?" Keidai/Sirix blinked at her not knowing what to say to that, "You are … my mother? My sister is my mother?"

Keidai/Sirix watched his mother/sister all but bounce out the room, calling out of his father about Keidai calling her his best friend and him being a mama's boy. Keidai/Sirix shook his head trying to get over the shock of what just happen, and trying to get his thoughts together.

'Just as long as my grandmother is not Smyrna.' Keidai/Sirix thought as he flopped down on the bed, just as his father walked in the door. Keidai/Sirix's eyes widen and his mouth dropped open at who came through. The part that was Sirix was scream bloody murder, while the Keidai part of him was happy to see his father. In the end it was Sirix who won and Keidai/Sirix stood out and began shouted at his ache-rival Raoul Lucius Verus, who dare to marry his sister and get her with child, of course Keidai/Sirix did not notice that he was shouting in a language that was from 2000 years ago.

 

 

  



	4. Remembrance #3: The Change

  
Saeki Keidai frowned, he was standing in front of the classroom, answering the questions of the blackboard. His fellow students were talking loudly, clearly about him. Keidai did not like being the centre of attention, he was just no used to it.

Of course ask anyone of were here, and they would tell that a different story. Because a month ago, this young man was completely mad. Saeki Keidai spoke in strange undertones while talking to himself, other times he shouted at random and talking loudly to himself, tears would pour down his face for no reason, and dance in the middle of the room, the corridor, the street, or anywhere he suddenly feel like it.

During this time he never noticed, lost in his own little world.

No one knew why the highly intelligent but insane Keidai, suddenly changed into a calm and cool person.

The reasons, Keidai was now without the screaming Sirix living in his mind, the memories of his past life now settled down into a soft hum in the back of his mind. He was able to recall them any time he wanted.

Keidai walked away from the board, he went back to his seat with an odd air around. He was almost like a different person from the person before, it was unnerving to everyone.

Keidai glanced down at his desk, there was a college booklet sitting on it. Soon he would be choosing the course that would set him up for the future. The young man turned his gaze beside him, Mii was smiling back at him.

Mii was his soon to be girlfriend, trying to date the hyper girl was hard work. After Keidai told her that he loved her, Mii withdrew. Toying with the idea. Keidai did not mind, he enjoy her playing around; however once they finished high school, he was hoping to date the young woman seriously.

Keidai allowed a smirk to appear on his face, Mii noticed it and quickly looked down with a red face. She was growing used to this new behaver.


	5. Just Noticed!

Saeki Keidai smiled and hummed as he walked down the street, he paused briefly to glanced up at the clear blue skies before him. It was a beautiful sunny day, one that he would be spending with his lovely wife Serena.

Keidai quickly shook his head, then grabbed a fist full of his brown hair and this faced the heaven moaning out in despair as he reminded himself that Serena could none of her memories..yet... With that thought Keidai fell to his knees before he began rolling around in the middle of the street,

"Mama, what that person doing?" A childish voice asked breaking Keidai out of mid roll.

"….ssshhh...Don't look. Just keep walking." Said a female voice and Keidai rolled once more getting onto his feet fast and in a blink of an eye. Keidai then watched as a middle aged woman was pulling a young boy by the hand, the young boy was trying to look at Keidai over his shoulder.

Keidai let out a moan and placed his hand over his face, every time he thought about Serena not remembering about him Keidai lost control of his actions. Shaking his head Keidai hurried the rest of the way to Serena's home hoping that her evil elder sister was not lurking about the place.

Keidai smiled brightly as he came up to Serena front door and knocked. And knocked again when he got no reply. Frowning Keidai half wondered if Serena had left himself and lean his ear against the door to listen for any movement inside.

Keidai knocked once more this time much louder then the first times and waited. It was then Keidai heard a small voice from inside sounding far away, so he leaned against the door once more to listen for what was being said.

"...open...come.." The voice said and Keidai blinked at the door and reached for the handle. The door opened with a clicked.

"Ser- I mean Yumma?" Keidai called out as the entered inside and glance around. Seemingly there was no one about but Keidai was sure he heard a voice just now.

"Here!" Yumma shouted out from some where in the place and Keidai glance round seeing on one. "In the bathroom!"

"Women.." Keidai laughed under his breathe as he began to moved towards the bathroom where his wife was, "….never ready one time."

"I dropped a bottle of honey in a my hair!" Yumma continued to shout in annoyance to Keidai through the door, "And I can't wash it out!"

"You dropped a bottle of honey in your hair?" Keidai repeated blinking at the door and walked into the lobby of the bathroom, inside there he now could hear the sound of the shower running through the glass sliding doors, "May I ask how?"

"No." Yumma said flatly.

"How long do you think you'll be?" Keidai asked as choosing not to push for answer he instead leaned back against the sink crossing his arms over his chest and then looking at the glass doors; he could see Serena silhouette moving inside. "We still have time, but tell me now if we'll be longer and I'll phone the others to tell them that we're running late."

"Mmm no I think we will be fine but...Keidai.." Yumma called out sounding unsure and Keidai watched as the silhouette came closer to the glass, "I think it will quicker if you gave me a hand to wash this out."

"Huh?" Keidai managed to get out as his heart began to thump hard within and his breathe started coming out short, "You want me to come in and help you...?"

"Yes. Come on and bring a towel with you." Yumma said and walked back toward the showerhead.

'I going to see Serena naked!' Keidai thought as he stared widen eyed at the glass doors shocked beyond belief as he just noticed that he was going to see his wife naked for the first time since before their deaths, 'We teens now... so does that mean? Wait! We were adults before so so their minds are ready but...but...now lovely Serena at last as returned to me!'

"Keidai! What is taking so long!" Yumma shouted out snapping Keidai out of his dazed, "You are the one who is going to make us late in a minute!"

Keidai blinked and blinked again as tears of joy began forming and began moving forwards before remembering the towel, Keidai bent down reaching for the one and stood before the doors. Then he slid it open, steam light hit against his body as he released it from the small room.

As the steam clear away Keidai found Serena staring at him with those beautiful brown almost black, eyes; black hair was flatten down with the sticky golden honey, some was dripping along side that lovely pale ear. Serena face was perfectly formed to create the was amazing woman alive.

"Well are you just going to stare at me all day or help me get this stuff off." Came Yumma angry voice as those beautiful eyes narrow at him.

In his love filled dazed Keidai stepped forwards coming closer to his perfect wife to help clear the golden mess away. Suddenly Keidai stopped end in his tracks causing Yumma to blinked at him in confusion, Keidai was gazing down at Yumma's body in complete and utter horror.

Keidai watched as his wife came towards him, only it was not his wife that his remembered. Keidai forgotten one important detail about his wife's rebirth and that was she was now a he. Having Yumma keep telling Keidai that he was not a she was one thing, but actually seeing his wife's head on a males body was something that was going to give Keidai nightmares for the rest of his life.

"YOU'RE A MAN!" Keidai scream at the top of his voice as he pointed down at Yumma's manhood in shocked disbelief.

"YOU JUST NOTICED?!" Yumma's shouted back in anger as he crossed his small but muscular arm over a well toned flat chest, "Took you long enough!"

Keidai dropped the towel in his shock before dropping himself to the tiled floor and hid his face within his arms as he tried to remember his lovely wife beautiful body in his mind's eye only to keep being crashed by the same image that was standing above him.

"Serena, my lovely Serena!" Keidai sobbed within his arms refusing to get up off the floor.

Yumma just sigh and shook his head as he gazed down at the lost caused that was Saeki Keidai, and chose to hit him again after he got the honey out of his hair. Because if there was one thing Yumma hated, it was being called a woman; later Keidai had hell to pay.


	6. Moments

Mii leaned back in her seat, smiling and looking around at her friends; slowly she glanced towards him. Keidai Saeki, or Kei-chan as she likes to call him. He was so different from the person she first met, but she did not mind; she find herself falling in love with him all over again, each and every time she learnt something new about him

He suddenly turned to her, his warm brown eyes seemed to smile at her. Mii blinked as for a moment, she saw someone else; a strong man kneeing down to her and wrapping something around her hand. Mii knew who this man was, it was Sirix and the person whom eyes she looked out from must have been Loleus.

The moment was gone and Keidai now took a seat besides her and places his arm around her shoulder. Unlike most men in Japan, Keidai had no trouble saying aloud and in front of others, that he loved her.

Mii smile and leaned into his chest, that time had been Sirix and Loleus had gone. Now was their time; Keidai's and Mii's together.


End file.
